Blog użytkownika:Akodone/Gazetka (luty 2019)
center|link= Wstęp=I to już czwarty numer naszej gazetki! Chociaż dopiero pierwszy w nowym roku. Mamy nadzieję, że początek 2019 roku przebiega Wam dokładnie tak, jak sobie wymarzyliście. W tym numerze skupimy się przede wszystkim na rewolucji fanfikowej, która ogarnęła naszą wiki. Przeczytacie wywiad ze strażniczką fanonu, a w kąciku technicznym dowiecie się, jak zrobić ładne nagłówki. W kąciku zabaw proponujemy Wam, mamy nadzieję, że atrakcyjny, mini-konkurs. Życzymy miłych wrażeń z lektury! Stopka redakcyjna *'Wydawca:' Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot Wikia *'Redaktor naczelna:' Akodone *'Grafik:' Akodone *'Nowości na wiki:' Akodone *'Miraculersi za kulisami:' Akodone *'Kącik fanonu:' YuriPee 34 *'Nowości ze świata Miraculous:' Traszkka *'Od technicznej strony:' Akodone *'Kącik zabaw:' Akodone |-|Nowości na wiki= Mam dla Was parę cudownych wiadomości. Pierwsza z nich: wikia wraca do życia! Druga z nich: wikia wraca do życia! Nie no, dobra, żartuję. Druga wiadomością jest to, że administracja wiki i Discorda podejmuje działania mające na celu przywrócenie fanonu do życia. Na czym to polega? Mniej-więcej na tym, że będziemy promować nasz fanon jako najlepsze miejsce do pisania fanfików. Głównymi założeniami rewolucji są: #Możliwość dyskusji ze znawcami serialu. Rozumiemy przez to dostęp do szerokiej społeczności fanów, którzy odpowiedzą na wszystkie Twoje wątpliwości związane z uniwersum Miraculous. Nie masz pewności, czy to co piszesz, jest zgodne z kanonem? Zapytaj! Niemal natychmiast uzyskasz odpowiedź, czy to na wikiowych Dyskusjach, czy na specjalnych kanałach na naszym serwerze na Discordzie. #Wspaniała społeczność wspierająca w byciu kreatywnym. Nie masz pewności, czy to, co wymyśliłeś, jest dostatecznie oryginalne? A może nie masz pomysłu na opowiadanie czy jego fragment? Użytkownicy bardzo chętnie Ci pomogą! Wystarczy, że opiszesz swój problem, a na pewno ktoś Ci pomoże. #Specjalna grupa czytająca opowiadania i pisząca recenzje. Owa grupa właśnie się zbiera, a gdy ustalą plan działania, przystąpią do oceniania prac! To właśnie od nich będziesz mógł otrzymać konstruktywną krytykę czy pochwałę dobrych elementów Twojego opowiadania. #Poradniki i wszelkie pomoce związane z pisaniem. Poradniki będą dostępne w stronach pomocy, a przez pomoc z pisaniem rozumiemy komentarze z poradami oraz specjalne kanały na Discordzie. #Każde fanfiction będzie miało możliwość stać się popularnym. Dobre opowiadania oraz klasyki znane na całą wiki będą polecane na stronie głównej oraz, w zamierzeniu, także w gazetce. #Oczywiście przywracamy też do życia konkurs na one-shot! Już teraz możecie napisać walentynkowy one-shot i zgłosić go w najbliższym konkursie. Jednak rewolucja fanfikowa to nie jedyne, co się wydarzyło! Zapraszam na krótkie podsumowanie konkursów świątecznych, ładnie i w podpunktach: #W wikiowym kalendarzu adwentowym zwyciężył SzygoraNysz. #W discordowym kalendarzu adwentowym zwyciężyła Ellysiia, znana lepiej jako Eri. #Konkurs na fan-art wygrała Ellexa526. #Konkurs na ozdobę świąteczną wygrała YuriPee 34. #Konkurs na życzenia świąteczne się nie odbył, ale za to powstał wątek do ich składania. Prawie bym o tym zapomniała, ale jest mi niezmiernie miło ogłosić tym, którzy jeszcze nie wiedzą, że YuriPee 34 odpowiedzialna za kącik fanonu została moderatorką treści. Gratulacje! Obyś się dalej pięła po szczeblach wikiowej kariery <3 Ostatnią sytuacją, nie do końca miłą, jest przedświąteczna sytuacja, której nie do końca będę opisywać, jednak w jej wyniku wydarzyły się dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, został na nowo otwarty wikiowy czat. Dostał zupełnie nowy CSS (koniecznie napiszcie, czy Wam się podoba!) i ostatnio nawet zaczyna być aktywny. Czyżby oznaczało to powrót „starej wiki”? Drugim skutkiem jest odejście Dark Miraculera z administracji. Nie będę się o tym zbytnio rozpisywać, to była jego własna decyzja. W każdym razie, jeśli to czyta, to życzę mu powodzenia na dalszej drodze. No cóż... To już chyba wszystko! Mam nadzieję, że dobrze spędziliście te Święta i Nowy Rok (jeśli nie obchodzicie Świąt, to mam nadzieję, że ogólnie końcówka roku dobrze Wam upłynęła). Tym, którzy mają już ferie, życzę miłego odpoczynku, a z tymi, którzy jeszcze ich nie mają lub już upłynęły łączę się w bólu. Statystyki na dzień 31 stycznia 2019: *Artykułów: 791 *Plików: 23 902 *Edycji: 216 011 *Aktywnych użytkowników: 65 |-|Nowości ze świata Miraculous= Witam was wszystkich bardzo serdecznie w czwartej odsłonie Nowości ze świata Miraculous! Tym razem przedstawię wam cały pakiet spoilerów na podróż po trzecim sezonie, zaprezentowanych w ostatnim czasie. Zapraszam do przeczytania! Zaczynając wpierw od najstarszych spoilerów, czyli od przedstawienia „nowych bohaterów” (w sumie jako tako tylko Luka jest w 100% nowy, jeśli chodzi o zostanie kolejnym superbohaterem). Najciekawsze według mnie było pokazanie jak wyglądają efekty fuzji miraculi (biedronki + smoka, szczura + lisa i kota + węża). Ciekawi mnie, nie wiem jak was, jak będzie wyglądać przede wszystkim transformacja i sposób używania mocy związanych z poszczególnymi miraculami. Czy będą działać niezależnie od siebie, czy powstanie może jakaś osobna super-moc, a może to i to? Z pewnością będę bardzo wyczekiwać na właściwy odcinek, który będzie takie fuzje przedstawiał. Jeśli chodzi o fuzję miraculi biedronki i smoka, to zastanawia mnie, czy Marinette w końcu pokaże może coś więcej w kontekście umiejętności posługiwania się bronią białą (w tym przypadku mieczem). Już coś tam było pokazane w odcinku Riposta, ale to było dość mało. Kolejna nowość to już szeroko poruszany przez fanów pomysł (głównie w fan-ficach), a mianowicie zamiana kwami/miraculi przez Marinette i Adriena. Tak szczerze, bardziej podoba mi się strój Adriena niż Marinette po tej zamianie, ale nie uważam jednak, że Mari jako Kot wygląda zupełnie źle, jej wygląd ma swój urok, ale wolę ten Adriena. Jednak bardziej od ich wyglądu intryguje mnie w jaki sposób dojdzie do zamiany kwami. Póki co nie znają swoich tożsamości, chyba że może twórcy przewidzieli taką zamianę na finał sezonu i zamiana zdarzy się po ujawnieniu tożsamości? Jest też taka opcja, że twórcy przyszykowali dla nas jeszcze kompletnie coś innego, z nimi to nigdy nie wiadomo. Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie się to w żadnym przypadku opierać na sławnej już ślepocie dwójki naszych głównym bohaterów, bo ile można. Ogólnie najzabawniejszym faktem związanym z tym spoilerem jest to, że Marinette jako Kot nazywa się Lady Noir, tak jak fanowska nazwa shipu pomiędzy Biedronką a Czarnym Kotem. Jak myślicie — było to zamierzone? No i porzucając na chwilę temat Mari i Adriena, może teraz nieco o Luce jako superbohaterze i Mistrzu Fu w stroju superbohatera. Mam wrażenie, że miraculum węża u Luki nie jest przypadkowe (że akurat to, a nie inne). Myślę, że nawiązuje ono zarówno do jego charakteru, ale jest jeszcze jedna ważna rzecz: czy zwróciliście uwagę na wygląd broni jaką trzyma Luka w ręce? Jest to lira — może jest to powiązane z jego zamiłowaniem do muzyki? Jeśli tak, to jest to bardzo ciekawe nawiązanie. Jedna z najważniejszych informacji, która została przekazana fanom przez Jeremy’ego Zaga jest ta, że odcinek z ujawnieniem tożsamości przez Marinette i Adriena (między sobą) został już napisany. Jest to o tyle ważna wiadomość, że podobna informacja była podawana przy okazji premiery sezonu 2. Czy oznaczałoby to, że ujawnienie tożsamości stałoby się w sezonie 3? Jest to prawdopodobne, szczególnie że sezon 2 i sezon 3 były pisane w podobnym czasie (równolegle). Osobiście mam nadzieję, że moja teoria jest słuszna, bo jednak jest to scena, na którą bardzo wyczekuję i, jak myślę, większość fandomu. Przechodząc już do mniejszych nowości, to jakiś czas temu mogliśmy zobaczyć zdjęcie z jednego odcinka, a dokładnie z Animaestro, na którym możemy zobaczyć Marinette w stroju kelnerki. W tym wydaniu nie ma włosów związanych w dwa kucyki, a w koka. Ciekawi mnie co to właściwie za wydarzenie się odbywa w tym odcinku, że Marinette jest tak ubrana. Cóż, dowiemy się o tym wkrótce. Jeszcze zanim zakończę temat spoilerów, te mniejsze chciałabym wam rozpisać za pomocą listy, żeby je jakoś ładnie uporządkować: *W nadchodzących odcinkach (nie jest doprecyzowane, którego sezonu) dowiemy się więcej na temat rodziny Marinette; *Władca Ciem zdobędzie moc, by móc zaakumować obiekty; *Mistrz Fu przekaże komuś innemu szkatułę z miraculami; *Więcej wyjaśnień dotyczących motywu zachowań Chloé; *Zobaczymy Marinette w rozpuszczonych włosach i sukience. Teraz trochę o premierach kolejnych odcinków sezonu 3. W tej liście pominę premiery odcinków Chameleon i Weredad/Papa Garou, bo odcinki te już miały premierę światową. Wszystkie odcinki będą emitowane na kanadyjskim kanale Family Channel o godzinie 17:00 czasu wschodniego (ET), czyli o 23:00 czasu polskiego. Lista prezentuje się w sposób następujący: *'8 lutego:' Chris Master *'12 lutego:' Backwarder *'14 lutego:' Stormy Weather 2 *'19 lutego:' Animaestro *'21 lutego:' Bakerix *'26 lutego:' Onichan *'28 lutego:' Silencer Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie takiej samej sytuacji jak w sezonie 2 i odcinki nie zostaną przełożone, tylko wyemitowane zgodnie z planem. Na zakończenie, póki co dalej nic nie wiadomo na temat premiery finału sezonu 2 w Polsce, szczególnie że w dalszym ciągu dubbing nie został do tych dwóch ostatnich odcinków nagrany. Osoby, które czekają na polski dubbing powinny w takim przypadku uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Dziękuję wam za tę wspólną podróż po morzu spoilerów sezonu 3. Mam nadzieję, że okazały się dla was ciekawe i satysfakcjonujące. Standardowo żegnam się z wami słowami: do następnego artykułu! |-|Miraculersi za kulisami= Tym razem zapraszamy na wywiad z Panią chaousu, wikiową strażniczką fanonu oraz osobą, która poza Rudym Kotkiem jest najdłużej w administracji! Jak zaczęła się Twoja przygoda z Wikią, znaną teraz jako Fandom? :Moja przygoda z wikią? Hmm, to było jakieś 3 lata temu. Administracja wtedy składała się z 2 osób. Jako, że Miraculum mnie zainteresowało, a nie miałam nic lepszego do roboty w swoim życiu, więc postanowiłam najpierw trochę podlizać się do RK, a potem jakoś to poleciało. Wygrałam głosowanie na moderatora chatu i to nie były żadne multikonta! Pamiętam jak wszystko to brałam bardzo na poważnie i siedziałam na chacie z kilka godzin, zazwyczaj oczywiście sama, bo wtedy prawie nikogo tam nie było. Takie były moje nędzne początki. A jak właściwie zaczęłaś oglądać Miraculum? :Siedziałam sobie i przeglądałam kanały w TV, wtedy jeszcze oglądałam telewizję, bo teraz to już sporadycznie. Jedna kreskówka przyciągnęła moją uwagę. Na Disney Channel leciała Nawałnica. Przyciągnął mnie najbardziej strój Kotka, a potem zaczęłam z ciekawością zaznajamiać się z fabułą. Pff, ja nawet wtedy lubiłam Biedronkę! Nawałnica do tej pory jest jednym z moich ulubionych odcinków, mam do niego duże sentymenty. Co czułaś, gdy pięłaś się w górę po administracyjnej drabinie? :Na pewno było to podekscytowanie, ale i lekki stres. Od głosowania zależało to, czy dostanę moje pierwsze stanowisko, jak i to obecne. Bardzo przejmowałam się tym wszystkim. Kiedy dostawałam moderatora dyskusji czy treści, zawsze martwiło mnie to, czy na pewno na to zasługuję. Z czasem jednak te wątpliwości przeszły i jestem, gdzie jestem. Teraz jesteś przede wszystkim strażniczką fanonu. Czy mogłabyś szerzej opisać obowiązki wiążące się z tym stanowiskiem? :Blogi, blogi i jeszcze raz blogi. Trzeba pilnować ich regularnie, sprawdzać czy mają odpowiednie kategorie i zakładki. Najwięcej trudu jest chyba z ogarnięciem, do jakiego gatunku należą i trzeba wtedy ścigać autorów. Strażnik fanonu ma pod opieką wszystkie fanowskie postacie, to wiąże się z pilnowaniem pewnej długiej listy... A jak już przy fanonie jesteśmy, to co sądzisz o planach rewolucji fanfikowej? :Jestem jak najbardziej za! Trzeba trochę ożywić ten fanon, bo mam wrażenie, że trochę skostniał, ups. Wikia to naprawdę fajne miejsce do rozwijania swoich pisarskich talentów, mówię Wam! Dowodem są te wszystkie stare blogi z tysiącem komentarzy pod. No, może nie tysiącem, ale na pewno coś tam się działo! Polecam. Jesteś na wiki już od trzech lat. Jakie różnice zauważasz między wikią w 2016 roku a teraz? :Cóż... Na pewno dużo zmieniło się pod względem kodowym, CSSowym i te sprawy. Wikia w 2016 była dosyć amatorska w porównaniu do obecnej, którą można nazwać nawet mianem profesjonalnej. Niestety jednak zmiany zewnętrzne nie mają się niczym do wewnętrznych. Starsza wikia tętniła życiem, odkrywało się wtedy dużo rzeczy, a na chacie było mnóstwo aktywnych userów. Opowiadania tworzyły się regularnie, a ludzie je komentowali. Obecnie to zanika. Dużo osób poodchodziło zostawiając swoje twory. Jeśli rewolucja fanfikowa się nie powiedzie, przewiduję dosyć pusty rok 2019. Jakie jest Twoje najlepsze wspomnienie na wiki? :Moje najlepsze wspomnienie? Wzruszenie i sentymenty przytacza do mnie rozmawianie na chacie, jeszcze tym wikiowym, nie na discordzie. Był okres, kiedy było tam mnóstwo ludzi od rana do wieczora. Panowała bardzo przyjemna atmosfera, może w to nie uwierzycie, ale nawet opowiadaliśmy sobie bajki na dobranoc! Jeśli to czytacie, to wiedzcie, że was serdecznie pozdrawiam ❤️ I tak właśnie doszliśmy do końca wywiadu! Chciałabyś jeszcze dodać coś od siebie? A może kogoś pozdrowić? :Pozdrawiam starą rodzinkę wikiową i obecną, całuski. Całuję jeszcze naszą Świętą Trójcę! Bywajcie, moi drodzy i piszcie opowiadania! |-|Kącik fanonu= Cześć i czołem! Jak tam dzionek? Witam was w już czwartym wydaniu naszego kącika fanonu! Z tej trony oczywiście ja, mianowicie YuriPee 34. Przez ostatnie miesiące dużo się podziało. Były konkursy świąteczne, zostałam moderatorką treści, ale nie o tym dzisiaj! Naszym głównym tematem do pogaduszek będzie nowo rozpoczęta rewolucja fanfikowa! Cóż to takiego, zapytacie? Otóż to projekt zorganizowany przez Sarkastyczną Kotkę mający na celu rozruszanie fanonu naszej wiki. Użytkownicy otrzymują np. recenzje swoich opowiadań i tym samym pozytywnie nastawiają się do dalszego pisania. ponieważ, nie oszukujmy się, opowiadania na tej wiki nie są już tak popularne, jak to było kiedyś. Nowi userzy zniechęcają się tym, że aktywność pod ich blogami jest zerowa. Starsze fanfiki mogły osiągnąć nawet i 500 komentarzy, a dzisiejsze praktycznie zero. dlatego moim zdaniem fanon tak nisko upadł. W zasadzie to nie wiem, dlaczego między starymi fanfikami a nowymi jest tak dużo różnic. Sama pamiętam czasy, kiedy w fanonie spędzałam każdą wolną chwilę, czytając opowiadania i komentując je. Teraz niestety nie czytam już opowiadań (a bardzo chciałabym do tego wrócić). Ale mniejsza z tym! Moim dzisiejszym zadaniem jest wypromować akcję z Rewolucją Fanfikową (ta nazwa tak fajnie brzmi). Drodzy userzy! Zachęcam was z całego serduszka, żebyście nie bali wyjść na światło dzienne. Czy to fanfik, fan-art, one-shot, shipy, postacie, miejsca, każdy zalążek fanonu jest tu potrzebny! Rozruszajcie waszą kreatywność oraz fantazje. Gdy macie wolną chwilkę, zajrzyjcie do fanonu i zobaczcie, co tam się dzieje. Razem możemy stworzyć jeszcze większy i jeszcze lepszy Fanon wiki! I niech ten rok będzie tym przełomowym! To nie wszystko co mam wam do powiedzenia. Otóż na następny numer mam już zaplanowane dużo tematów do rozmów. I uwaga, planuję mini-wywiad z osobami których fanfiki zapadły nam w pamięci. Prośba ode mnie — w komentarzach zaproponujcie fanfik i twórcę, o którym chcielibyście usłyszeć w następnym numerze gazetki. Postaram się zrobić, co w mojej mocy, żeby Kącik Fanonu był miejscem integracyjnym dla nowych userów jak i dla tych starszych. I niestety dochodzimy już do końca, moi mili. Jeszcze raz składam do was prośbę o pomoc w reaktywowaniu Fanonu wiki, żebyście też wzięli w tym udział. Wierzę, że ten rok będzie wspaniałym rokiem dla wiki. Do zobaczenia i niech moc będzie z wami! |-|Od technicznej strony= Witam Was serdecznie w czwartym numerze gazetki! Jako że troszeczkę nie wiem, o czym pisać, to bardzo mile są widziane komentarze z propozycjami, a tymczasem uraczę Was garścią wskazówek o tym, jak robić ładne nagłówki. Uwaga: Do nagłówków nie wykorzystujemy arkuszy CSS, tylko umieszczamy podawane przeze mnie kody bezpośrednio na stronie, na której chcemy to mieć. Najbardziej podstawowy nagłówek ze wszystkich Czyli typowy nagłówek sekcji. Można go bardzo łatwo osiągnąć za pomocą wikitekstu. Wystarczy w kodzie źródłowym przed i po treści nagłówka wpisać odpowiednią ilość znaków równości. W kodzie wygląda to tak: =Pierwszy stopień= Drugi stopień Trzeci stopień Czwarty stopień Piąty stopień =Szósty stopień = A efekt jest następujący: =Pierwszy stopień= Drugi stopień Trzeci stopień Czwarty stopień Piąty stopień =Szósty stopień = Na tej wiki nagłówek pierwszego stopnia jest domyślnie objęty kodem, który automatycznie sprawia, że nagłówki mają czcionkę Lobster. Nagłówki powyżej są jedynymi, które zapewniają powstanie spisu treści, dlatego jeśli zależy Wam na tym, by nagłówki go utworzyły, to przy późniejszych krokach przed i po prezentowanych kodach powinniście umieścić odpowiednią ilość znaków równości, jak w przykładzie wyżej. Kolor nagłówka Rzeczą, która marzy się większości osób robiących nagłówki, jest zmiana ich koloru. Można to osiągnąć w bardzo prosty i przyjemny sposób. Podstawowy kod na to: Nagłówek. O kolorach rozpisywałam się już wcześniej podczas opowiadania o tle. Przykłady *Nagłówek — Nagłówek *Nagłówek — Nagłówek *Nagłówek — Nagłówek Rozmiar nagłówka Drugą z najważniejszych rzeczy w tworzeniu nagłówka jest nadanie mu odpowiedniego rozmiaru, żeby się wyróżniał na tle reszty tekstu. Kod ogólny: Nagłówek. Przykłady Wartości absolutne *Nagłówek — Nagłówek *Nagłówek — Nagłówek *Nagłówek — Nagłówek *Nagłówek — Nagłówek *Nagłówek — Nagłówek *Nagłówek — Nagłówek *Nagłówek — Nagłówek Z tych wartości subiektywnie uważam, że do nagłówka jest najlepsze xx-large... Zapis za pomocą pikseli i innych takich *Nagłówek — Nagłówek *Nagłówek — Nagłówek *Nagłówek — Nagłówek Posługuję się praktycznie tylko pikselami, zaskoczyło mnie, że czcionka 1cm jest taka duża... Czcionka nagłówka Kolejna rzecz pomagająca wyróżnić nasz nagłówek. Kod ogólny: Nagłówek. Istnieje pięć ogólnych rodzajów czcionki, zaraz je pokażę na przykładach. Na samej górze będzie przykład ogólny, niżej będę zamieszczać czcionki należące do danego rodzaju. Uwaga: Niektóre czcionki mogą nie działać na wszystkich komputerach. serif Serif to czcionka szeryfowa, najczęściej spotykana w książkach i innych wydaniach papierowych. Czcionek szeryfowych na ogół nie polecam do pisania rzeczy w Internecie, bo są trudniej czytelne. *Nagłówek — Nagłówek *Nagłówek — Nagłówek *Nagłówek — Nagłówek sans-serif Sans-serif to przeciwieństwo Serif, czyli czcionka bezszeryfowa. Najczęściej spotykana w Internecie, także większość tekstu na wiki jest nią pisana. *Nagłówek — Nagłówek *Nagłówek — Nagłówek *Nagłówek — Nagłówek *Nagłówek — Nagłówek *Nagłówek — Nagłówek monospace Czyli czcionka spotykana w programowaniu, tak zwana o stałej szerokości znaków. Możecie ją też zauważyć w miejscach na szarym tle, gdzie pokazuję Wam kody. *Nagłówek — Nagłówek *Nagłówek — Nagłówek *Nagłówek — Nagłówek cursive To ta czcionka, do której należy uwielbiany przez wszystkich Comic Sans :D *Nagłówek — Nagłówek *Nagłówek — Nagłówek fantasy Czyli czcionka, której w ogóle nie używam. Ale jak patrzę, to wychodzi na to, że dobrze nadaje się na nagłówek. I choć u mnie Cottonwood wygląda jak serif, to może u kogoś wyświetla się inaczej. *Nagłówek — Nagłówek *Nagłówek — Nagłówek Inne czcionki Bo to nie tak, że dostępne czcionki kończą się na tych wyżej. Parę czcionek, które sobie cenię i są dostępne na tej wiki, to: *Nagłówek — Nagłówek *Nagłówek — Nagłówek *Nagłówek — Nagłówek *Nagłówek — Nagłówek *Nagłówek — Nagłówek *Nagłówek — Nagłówek Problem jest taki, że parę z nich nie toleruje polskich znaków. Podsumowanie Wyszło tego sporo, więc żeby Was nie zanudzić, resztę umieszczę w kolejnej części. Tymczasem pokażę Wam, co jesteście w stanie osiągnąć z wiedzą, którą już posiadacie. Poniższy przykład ilustruje, jak można połączyć wiedzę z wyżej. Nagłówek Nagłówek Z takim nagłówkiem już da się coś zrobić :D I jak widzicie na przykładzie wyżej, nie musicie dodawać nowego elementu span, żeby dodać nową cechę. Wystarczy, że będziecie wymieniać wszystkie cechy po średniku. Nagłówek Należy tylko pamiętać o cudzysłowach obejmujących wszystkie cechy, jakie nadajemy tekstowi. No, ja już kończę. Do zobaczenia w następnym numerze! |-|Kącik zabaw= No cześć! W tym numerze chcielibyśmy Wam zaproponować zabawę nieco inną od poprzednich, a mianowicie w formie mini-konkursu! Na czym będzie on polegał? Otóż, pewnie każdemu fanowi Miraculum w oczy (a raczej uszy) rzuciła się pewna bardzo charakterystyczna rzecz, a mianowicie suchary Czarnego Kota. Wasze zadanie będzie polegać na wymyśleniu własnego suchara w stylu Czarnego Kota i zgłoszeniu go do nas. Swoje prace możecie wysyłać przez komentarze. Uwaga, każda osoba może zgłosić tylko jeden suchar! Czas macie do 15 marca. Po upływie terminu redakcja gazetki wybierze zwycięskie suchary i zostaną one wyróżnione w następnym numerze. Liczymy na Waszą kreatywność! A jeśli macie jakieś pytania dotyczące organizacji konkursu, śmiało zadawajcie je w komentarzach! |-|Zakątek listów= Wyraź opinię na temat gazetki! Napisz do nas list! Kategoria:Gazetka Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach